


idle play

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [77]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale takes advantage of how easily his corporeal form can bend to modifications to indulge a certain kink of crowley's (aka, the catboy aziraphale fic nobody else was writing)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	idle play

**Author's Note:**

> somebody had to do it

"objectively speaking, i feel this is more than a little ridiculous."

aziraphale, despite his limited protests, makes no move to stop crowley when his hand dares the first passing through of pearlesque curls. scratching gently at the top of his head, tickling his scalp, and _petting._ petting, as if he were a -

well, he supposes that's the whole point of this.

"if i can turn into a snake, then you can bother with a few extra ornaments for the evening, yes?" crowley teases, his fingers creeping up towards a velveteen ear. smooth, white fur glides underneath his touch. he kneads at it with his thumb, pressing down upon sensitive, newly-born flesh. aziraphale makes a soft, keening sort of noise. his eyes only meeting crowley's when the demon takes pause.

"keep up at it, if you must torment me so." he insists, nuzzling up against crowley's palm. the tail behind him is, by no intentions of his own, shifting from side to side. a surely subtle wag, one that crowley won't notice. 

"anything you say, kitten." crowley smiles. a mischievous, cheshire grin. aziraphale finds the heat between his thighs building pressure, and he tries to rut down - his position makes things all the more humiliating. on his knees, laid before crowley, on the verge of humping his leg, all while crowley leans back, unbothered in his chair. stripped down to his button up, with little more than the most _embarrassing_ bell collar locked around his neck, he feels more vulnerable than he would naked.

"in my lap, kitten."

aziraphale obliges. allowing crowley the tender tuck of a hand against the small of his back, sheltering him inwards. sitting on the rough denim, aziraphale can't help himself - he grinds in shy momentum. hesitant, purposely bashful, trying to make a show out of his flushed-face innocence. his clit throbs when crowley pulls him forwards, forced atop the width of his bulge. and even through his jeans, aziraphale can tell crowley's desperate for him. though he'd like to be the stoic lover here, he's really anything but.

"inside," aziraphale whimpers. "please."

"what do we say, kitten?" 

aziraphale could nearly kill. "please, _master._ "

crowley's swift with the process, slipping his hand between the tight fit of aziraphale's trembling thighs. his fingers meld to the slick that's dripping profusely, massaging at his entrance. aziraphale clenches down with the first breath of penetration, aching from the inside out, desperate to be filled. crowley treats him carefully, rocking against the soft ridge of his g-spot. it's quite easy, he's realized, to work aziraphale up just like that. never once paying mind to his swollen, pitiful clit. 

aziraphale proves him right once more, clinging onto his bony shoulders for dear, sacred life.

"i want more," he gasps. "i need it, master."

crowley's heart could split in two just hearing that. 

he doesn't hold back any longer, letting aziraphale's clumsy fumbling tug down his zipper, just enough to have his cock freed. it's hot and red, and aziraphale looks like he's aching for it. his thighs part, straddled atop crowley, and he pulls crowley into place before he can even think to slow him down. 

the bell jingles. crowley can feel aziraphale shivering as he fucks down onto him. those blasted ears have gone flat against his head, tucked back with fierce determination. and he's so precious, so _precious_ like this. his fingers losing grip on crowley, grappling with the angled edges of his shoulder blades, trying to hold on. utterly helpless, needy and unashamed of his wanting. crowley wants to keep him like this forever. his blushing, perfect angel, making a mess of himself just for crowley to delight in.

crowley slips a finger beneath the collar, and _tugs._ aziraphale's breath catches, his hands curl into fists, and he cums with an open-mouthed sob. wet and quivering around crowley, beyond any hope of composure.

"kitten," crowley murmurs, mouthing at his bruising neck. "i hope you're ready for another round."

aziraphale can only whine, nodding in acceptance.


End file.
